


Possession [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Arthur, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive!Arthur has trouble sharing Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3861) by lemniciate (aka kelene). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9ih4vc5av6cxqkfokilt1or3cel0bsye.mp3) |  3.6 MB | 00:03:46  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
